


The City of Sin (A davesport fic)

by phoneringz



Category: DSAF, Dayshift at Freddy’s, FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DSAF - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Jack has a lot of internal stuff going on, Jack is kinda a dick but that’s just jack being jack, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Told from jacks perspective because uh kinnie moment, dayshiftatfreddy’s, idk what else to tag uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneringz/pseuds/phoneringz
Summary: Whenever I looked at Dave a voice in my head would ask,“Why?”Why meant many different things. But all of them had to do with him.The why that lingered in my head right now was me questioning why I had given my whole life to him.
Relationships: Davesport - Relationship, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Jack Kennedy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The City of Sin (A davesport fic)

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place after dsaf 2 Vegas ending!!)
> 
> Hey ! This is actually the first fic I’ve decided to post on ao3. Tbh I am kinda rusty when it comes to writing especially angst but Davesport brainrot got me feeling some type of way, so fuck it I’ll post this for the davesport fans out there. If your reading hi. Also big kinnie moment with Jack.

I knew everything about him, but he knew nothing about me.   
Dave was quite publicly a coward. An absolute coward.  
He had no identity, and only lived as Dave Miller. Not William Afton.   
He was just a shadow of the remaining legacy of him.  
The man he wished to be.  
He was like me. I knew. The scars on his body told his story for him.   
In another life I might’ve resented him, hated him even.   
But no.  
Not in this life.

As I sat on this car ride with him, I thought about us.   
Not what we had left behind, not about what we did. No. Just us.

Whenever I looked at Dave a voice in my head would ask,  
“Why?”  
Why meant many different things. But all of them had to do with him.

The why that lingered in my head right now was me questioning why I had given my whole life to him.

I had nothing anymore, well honestly I had nothing before either, but now for the first time I really had nothing.

Nothing except...... for him.

It made me remember that day.

That day. I still remember that day.  
The day he left me to rot in that suit.  
But I lived. I got a second chance.   
Whatever fucking.... being up there decided to give me a second chance.

What did they hope for? What did they expect from me? Well whatever it is, I have tainted their hope for their happiest day.

It almost made me feel regretful almost, but then I shifted my eyes toward Dave, and it shamefully disappeared.

Damnit I was living a fantasy. 

A fantasy with just me and him in it.

God. Why did it come to this.

There I sat in the front car seat next to him as we drove past the city lights.   
It had been six hours since the incident at Fazbender’s.  
But none of that mattered now.  
The only thing that mattered was what was ahead.

‘Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas’.  
Dave let out a heavy sigh of relief. Immediately breaking the silence.

“Well sportsy. We’re here.”

We booked into our hotel.   
No.   
I don’t even think hotel was the word for it.  
It really didn’t feel like it deserved that name.  
But I didn’t say a single word about it. Didn’t really expect much.   
After all, we are now jobless and pretty much broke now, we pretty much belong here.

We got looks but that was expected. They weren’t for that long though, because Vegas had their fair share of freak shows scattered around. It was the city of sin after all.  
Our city.

I rubbed my eyes. God what time was it?   
That car ride was fucking exhausting. 

It was about 12 am.

Well. This is going to be one hell of a night.

I immediately crashed onto the lousy excuse for beds, practically melting into them.

“You like the place, old sport?”

I could feel a stinge of sarcasm.

“Yeah it’s shit, but it’s our shit.” 

“You bet it’s our fuckin’ shit, sportsy.” 

Suddenly the whole realization of me sharing a room with Dave, for a whole night occurred to me. 

I hadn’t really talked to him out Fazbenders. That was basically what our whole connection was centered around. Now that we cut ties with Freddy’s.... what does that make us?

As these thoughts came up in my mind there was an awkward silence.

Shit. 

Dave simply sat on the opposite side of the bed from me.

“Cmon, get up the night is still young, old sport!”

This wasn’t what I had in mind when I wanted the silence to break.

I was tired as fuck, but what baffles me is the fucker who drove the damn car for 6 hours straight, was still completely full of energy, not to mention he hadn’t gotten much sleep the day before either.

I wish I had that energy holy shit.

“Dave, cmon we just got here. Can’t we just rest for tonight?” 

“But isn’t this the main reason we came?” 

“Jesus Dave the crack and coke isnt going anywhere.” 

I could sense his eagerness.

“If you wanna go so bad, you can go without me. No hard feelings you know?”

“No I refuse to go alone, we came here together, old sport.”

“Then we can stay together here, aight?”

I continued 

“I’m fucking tired man please.”

Dave paused and looked up at me.

“Ok sportsy. Ok. Just for you.”

Dave then got up, presumably to wash his face. 

I lifted my head from the pillow and took note of my surroundings.  
Well I mean, there was barely anything to make note of. There wasn’t even a couch, just an old ass tv that looked decades old.   
I rubbed my eyes again, after letting out a heavy sigh. I cracked my back ‘holy shit the crack was loud’, I thought aloud. I got up and quickly shifted myself out of my clothes. After all I wasn’t going to sleep in this musty ass uniform. 

Dave’s taking his time.

I immediately sunk right back in before my sleep being interrupted by a realization.  
Ugh.   
I shifted my eyes around the room one more time.  
“That’s right.... no couch.”  
I sighed again.  
One of us was either going to have to sleep in the tub or the floor.   
I Dreaded the thought of any hard surface being placed against my back overnight.   
No way.  
I groaned, as I swept my hand across my face.  
I mean we could always share.  
Ah.  
I felt oddly giddy at the thought, ugh I’m gross arent I.  
“My brain is shutting down... Jesus Christ...”

The bathroom door opened, and Dave emerged out. 

“Took you long enough.”  
“Hey it’s hard looking this good, old sport.”  
His reply let a small laugh out of me. That made me feel too many things Christ.  
“Well come get your beauty sleep dumb ass.”  
Dave quickly hurried to the bed, before suddenly stopping himself.  
“Ya mean... here right ?”

Great way to make things awkward Dave.

“Yeah... unless you don’t want to?..”

“No ! No ! I do ! Sleeping next to old sport, now that’s what I call fuckin’ bonding.”

I simply replied by patting the empty part of the bed, before he immediately jumped at full speed onto the bed.

He has no fucking chill.

But I’d be lying if I didn’t like that about him.

“Your gonna make the bed snap Dave! This shits old as fuck!”

“Gah ! Sorry sport, I couldn’t fuckin’ resist.” 

I let out a chuckle at his response.  
That was... cute?   
God that sounds gay as hell doesn’t it.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief, as I turned over to turn off the night stand.

“Well goodnight Dave.”

Silence.  
Well that is until,

“Sportsy I cant sleep.”

“It hasn’t even been a minute dave.”

“I know.. but..”

“I can’t stop thinking, just can’t stop thinking old sport.”

“Hm about what?”

His eyes drifted away for a moment.

“We are a family now right old sport?”

He dodged the question.

“Well, I guess? Why do you ask that?”

“Well family sticks with family.”

I had no idea what he was going on about. He was probably tired too.

“Goodnight Dave.”

I flipped over but could feel his saddened expression burning onto back. Immediately feeling bad, I awkwardly shifted back towards him.

“Yeah I know. I know.” He replied hesitantly.

I was really pillow talking with Dave wasn’t I? 

I shuffled slightly towards him.

“Sorry um countine.” 

His face immediately soften again as he gazed back at me.

“Look at us sport, we finally got here to Vegas.”

“You really are the tangerine to my aubergine.”

“But it makes me think.”

“We don’t know much about each other.... do we old sport?”

He paused.

“No.”

“It’s me who doesn’t know much about you sport.”

So he finally noticed.

“Is your name even old sport?”

.....

...Did he really think my name was ‘old sport’ this whole time? I still don’t even know why he starting calling me that.... he’s a total weirdo sometimes.

“No, you just started calling me that.”

“What’s your name then?.... your real name.”

“No more secrets old sport.”

“Everyone has something to hide Dave.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“...........”

“Jack.”

“Jack Kennedy.”

Judging from his blank expression it didn’t ring a bell to him.

“Ah! Why hello there, Jack!”

Dave saying my real name shouldn’t have sent those shivers down my spine, but it really fucking did, didn’t it.

It was refreshing to hear my name being said by him. In a way I felt as if it were an old friend greeting me.

No one had called me jack for a long time. 

“What’s wrong Jack?”

“Nothing it’s just.”

“It’s been a while since someone called me that.”

“After all.”

“No one uses their real name when working at Freddy’s, do they?” I blatantly stated.

“But now that’s behind us, old sport.. er... Jack.” 

It was funny seeing him get used to my name.

I looked towards him intently.

“And your not really Dave Miller are you.”

I pretended that I didn’t know the answer to that question already. I knew who he was, what he was, but I wanted him to tell me. Him to let me into his life.... maybe.

“Your right, Im not, the truth is I-.”

“My name is William Afton.”

I pretended to be surprised.

That name echoed through my ears, as if he had uttered the name of another person, completely different person.

And in a way, he did.

“Nice to meet you William.”

“....Say did people call you Willy back in the day?”

I said jokingly.

Dave’s expression slightly darkened.

“I- no old sport, I guess no one did.”

Damn did I say something wrong?

Dave looked down.

I cleared my throat loudly in attempt to fix the horrible silenced that suddenly made its way between us.

“Dave Miller is the man I wished I could have been.”

“Hm?”

“I wish I could have lived up to him old sport, I really wish I could.”

I could feel my throat tighten.

No. Not him...

“Why would you ever want to live up to him.”  
My tone coming out more aggressive than I hoped for.

“.....Do you know who I’m talking about old sport?”

Shit, I could feel my fake facade fading.

In the end I was Jack Kennedy.  
Nothing more.  
Nothing less.

“Did you know Henry? Sport?”

That name.

Why did he have to say it?

God I’m too tired for this shit.

That name brought back the regrets. The memories.

It reminded me of the happiest day that I could never have had.

The happiest day she never could have had.

I could feel myself tensing up.

I bet he’s down there mocking me.

Henry.

For what I did with my second chance, laughing at how he won.

It’s so pathetic, isn’t it?

I was no longer at the shabby hotel in the city of sin.

The only thing I saw was what he took away from me.

I was happy for a second maybe, but then his name played in my mind and I saw it all degrade away.

I could feel a low voice calling out to me. 

I shut it out, it had to be him, right?

I felt an embrace suddenly.

Something so warm, yet so cold.

Something I hadn’t felt for a long time.

I turned my head.

I wasn’t greeted by him. 

Instead I saw a teared up Dave.

“Sportsy.....”

I stared blankly at him before coming to my senses.

I simply replied by embracing him back.

I could feel my stomach tighten, but not out of fear.

I slowly melted into his embrace, it felt so pure, dare I say.. loving?

He asked no questions he simply looked up at me, I gestured him a smile, and he laid back down.

“Sorry about that Jack, I don’t know what happened but I-.”

“It’s fine it’s not your fault Dave.”

I held my hand out awkwardly.

“William.”

“Call me William.”

He took my hand. His hands were cold, but they still warmed me. Just his embrace was enough.

Damn I’m gay as hell.

Who would’ve thought.

“Goodnight sportsy.”

“Goodnight William.”

For once I slept soundly, I felt like I was floating. I swear that night I had a stupid grin on my face as my eyes shut. 

When my eyes shut, the only thing I saw was Dave, and fantasized about what we would do tomorrow.

He made me feel young again.

For once I could gladly say.  
I looked forward to tomorrow.

Tomorrow is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this !! I like where it’s going but I can’t make any promises because my motivation is very low right now we’ll see.


End file.
